


Love Motion

by smallchittaphon



Series: Wonderous Fortunes Of Kim Doyoung’s Love Life [4]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Blow Jobs, Intercrural Sex, M/M, Nipple Piercings, Semi-Public Sex, thigh riding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-14
Updated: 2017-08-14
Packaged: 2018-12-08 17:51:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11651664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smallchittaphon/pseuds/smallchittaphon
Summary: Dongyoung might be a little shit about Taeyong's nipple piercings but it doesn't mean Taeyong doesn't like it.





	Love Motion

If Taeyong were to be completely honest, his nipple piercings are heaven sent and also a fucking curse.

Heavenly because it makes it so much easier for him to jack off when he's playing with the bell of his piercing, tugging lightly and his body pleasantly hums with arousal. A fucking curse because there's only one person who knows about them and uses that as a vantage point and that's Dongyoung. Taeyong swears that asshat has it out for him. Dongyoung doesn't get what he wants? “Taeyong~” He singsongs, sliding up to him and _accidentally_ brushing a hand against one of Taeyong's piercings. It rallies him up easily, sporting a semi until he calms himself and wills it down.

It’s really a problem and Taeyong, being the pushover he is, doesn’t know how to tell him to stop without sounding like an asshole. But you know who isn’t an asshole? Taeil. So Taeyong makes it a personal goal of sorts to trap the older in their room before dinner one day. Taeil doesn’t even bat an eye from his side of the room and just waits, arm crossed as Taeyong paces. “This is about Dongyoung and your nipple piercings, right?” Taeil asks. Taeyong immediately covers his chest, feeling scandalized in the slightest. “How did you-”

“Taeyong, we literally change in front of each other. You’re my roommate.” _Oh. Right. But_ \- “What about Dongyoung and me do you know exactly though?” Taeyong whispers, eyes wandering around the room and making sure he locked the door. Taeil rolls his eyes, standing up only to smack Taeyong arm. “Relax, it isn’t obvious you have them. But,” He trails off.

“But?” Taeyong repeats, leaning forward in anticipation. “You and Dongyoung are obvious. Like if you wanted to get in each other's pants, I could sleep in Dongyoung’s room sometimes so you guys can be alone.” Taeil fiddles with his phone charm, marinating in the silence. Taeyong is beyond baffled, “I-” he chuckles nervously, gurgling and the wheezing softly, “We’re not- He’s just irritable and I’m sensitive there, ya know?”

Taeyong straightens up, “You know what? Let’s forget this conversation happened and go eat.”

“Why don’t you ask him to stop? He’s obviously making you frustrated, sexually and mentally.” Taeil adds before Taeyong unlocks the door. Sure Taeyong could be an adult and actually talk it out with Dongyoung but he’s emotionally constipated. The only thing Taeyong can imagine coming from a heart to heart with Dongyoung is more teasing. He doesn’t think he could deal with that plus they have no time to be alone together and even if they did, Taeyong doesn’t want to be alone with Dongyoung. “That’s-”

The door of their room pushes open and speak of the devil, “Taeyong~” Dongyoung bounces over to him, arms draping over his shoulder and he “hides” himself behind Taeyong. It’s only then that Taeyong sees Jaehyun also in the room, he’s clearly upset and then he sees the remote in Dongyoung’s hand. “Tell him to give up the remote! All of us agreed to watch Moana and Dongyoung wanted Nightmare On Elm Street. Now he isn’t giving up the remote and Moana starts in ten minutes.” Jaehyun whines, stomping his foot and pouting. _Convincing_. Dongyoung’s breath is warm against his ear, “Taeyong!” His arm slides down to his waist, Dongyoung’s open palm brushing his nipple harshly and Taeyong stiffens.

Taeyong glances at Taeil for help and the other looks amused, throwing his hands up. Taeyong takes it back, Taeil is an asshole. _That asshole_.

Taeyong sighs, “Let them watch Moana for god's sake, Dongyoung.” He can feel Dongyoung slump against his dejectedly and Jaehyun holds his hand out, bright smile on his face but pouts when Dongyoung smacks the remote in his hand to hard. “Play nice.” Taeyong warns, his voice authoritative and Taeil is surprised. ( _“Oh the big boy voice.”_ )

Jaehyun walks away happily and he hears the triumphant chants of the rest of the members in the living room. Dongyoung moves from behind him, openly tugging at one of the bells of Taeyong piercing harshly. It hurts but his stomach still tingles in interest. “You’re suppose to be on my side, fuckface!” Dongyoung hisses, proud of the fact that Taeyong’s frowning.

Taeyong rubs his chest softly, “Since when? I never agreed to this!” They can hear Taeil's ‘ _Oh_ ’ softly behind them but it only snaps Dongyoung out whatever you call this impromptu stand off. “Sleep with one eye open, Taeyongie~” He singsongs with a boarder creepy smile on his face.

And he’s out the door. “My nipple hurts just looking him pull at yours.” Taeil empathizes, rubbing his own nipple as if he was the one who had been hurt. Taeyong swallows thickly, painfully aware that he’s very hard in his pants. “Uh, I’m gonna take a shower!” He shouts a bit too loud, voice cracking slightly and he’s running out the room and down the hall.

“What- Oh. _Oh_. Oh my god.”

 

-

 

Taeyong might be a little paranoid.

Every corner he turns, he jumps at nothing. Dongyoung hasn’t even glanced his way outside of work and that’s alarming. Something big is gonna happen and Taeyong isn’t ready whatsoever. He’s been sticking to Taeil for protection, causing the other to complain. “You’re clingy.” Taeil accuses, pushing Taeyong away from him and rolling closer to the wall. Taeyong lets him but scoots just a smidge over, making sure he’s still covered by the blanket. “Why are you even sleeping in my bed?” Taeil groans.

“He said to sleep with an eye open. I know he has no boundaries! He’d be the one to get me in my sleep!” Taeyong chokes out. Taeil shrugs, _yeah Dongyoung would be the one_.

Unbeknown to them, Dongyoung’s intent is more malicious.

It happens when Taeyong’s monitoring Dream’s stage with the others. Dongyoung slides close to him, arm draping over Taeyong, innocent to the blind eye, but then he slides a hand in Taeyong’s jacket. Taeyong glups, fanning himself with the hand fan faster when Dongyoung rolls one of his nipple in between his fingers. It’s gentle and Taeyong tries his hardest not to focus on how nice it feels and the tingle running down his spine. Dongyoung flicks his nipple softly and it draws a groan from Taeyong, fortunately drowned out by Johnny’s hollering when Dream’s stage comes to an end.

One of the stylist calls Dongyoung over and he retracts his hand, _thank god_. “Coming!” He yells back, voice dropping thereafter so only Taeyong can hear him and the latter knows he’s smiling without turning around. “That makes two of us, right hyung?”

 

( _Taeyong cruces when he realizes he’s drenching his bandana in his own saliva as he bites down. He whimpers softly when he comes, some of it landing on the bathroom wall and most of it on his hand. His head hits the stall door and he pants into the bandana._

 _Dongyoung is such an asshole._ )

 

-

 

Being slightly paranoid seems to oddly also turn Taeyong on. He thinks he's jerked it more in the past few weeks than he ever has in his life. He can't getting the mental image of Dongyoung's mouth on his piercings, his hands on his dick, folding Dongyoung in half, being _folded_ in half. He tries to convince himself that he didn't just call Dongyoung's name out whenever he comes.

Taeyong's tense whenever Dongyoung's in the same room as him. His dick pathetically twitching when Dongyoung does that thing where he sticks his fingers in his mouth when he's thinking or when Dongyoung so much as brushes past him.

Taeyong feels a bit disgusted with himself the next time they find themselves at Music Bank again and they pass the bathroom where Taeyong jacked himself off last time. He winces but catches Dongyoung’s knowing smirk from two people away and he’s annoyed again.

Taeyong’s never wanted to simultaneously beat someone’s ass and let them fuck him.

Dongyoung doesn’t do anything to him that’s worst than last week. He pulls on Taeyong’s earlobe once, earning a laugh from the group when Taeyong yelps a little too loud. He blushes, “So cute.” Dongyoung whispers, fingers sliding on Taeyong’s neck gently. Goosebumps break out in his arm and he swaps Dongyoung’s hand way, which only results in Dongyoung putting his arm around Taeyong’s waist. Something about the way Dongyoung’s fingers fiddle with the hem of his shirt and his pants, dipping slowly to rub the skin on his hip trips Taeyong up. He’s fucked when he realizes he’s sporting a semi.

Taeyong looks for Taeil and yet again, the older shrugs at him. _Damnit Taeil!_

 

-

 

“Can you maybe stop getting me half hard when we’re in public?” Taeyong snaps at Dongyoung when he manages to get him alone. They’re both on dish duty ( _thanks to Taeil, he takes it back again－he isn’t an asshole_ ) and Dongyoung sets down the dish he’s washing. His mouth twitches, “Don’t know what you’re talking about Taeyong.” There’s an almost smile on his face and Taeyong wants nothing more than to slap it off. He settles for punching Dongyoung’s chest. Dongyoung laughs, “Is this because I let them watch Moana?”

Dongyoung shrugs, “Maybe I just want you to fuck me. Who knows?” Taeyong tenses, “Don’t.”

Dongyoung moves too close, backing Taeyong against the counter. He throws a quick glance at the kitchen door and then leans in. “Don’t do what, _Hyung_ ?” He tugs one of Taeyong’s nipple piercings, getting a moan from the latter and he’s pleased. “Don’t do _that_ ?” He continues, rutting his hips against Taeyong’s semi twice. Taeyong shuts his eyes, body shaking with pleasure but _fuck_ , he isn’t gonna lose this battle. “Or this?” Dongyoung adds, nibbling playfully on Taeyong’s earlobe and Taeyong squeaks, pushing Dongyoung away.

He pants, “Asshole!” He throws the rag at Dongyoung’s head and scurries off to the bathroom.

 

-

 

It's gets worst when Dongyoung subsequently ignores him like he has the black plague.

He's never in arm's length unless required or unavoidably so. It's driving Taeyong up as wall. He shuts his eyes and sees Dongyoung on his knees, mouth on him or Dongyoung over him, using him, hand on his neck to hold him there and he can fucking _hear_ to sound of their supposed skin slapping together. He yells into his pillow and Taeil hums sleepily, “Hey, quiet down.”

Taeyong hissed, “No, I'm pissed.”

Taeil yawns, unfazed by his roommates clear inner turmoil. “I told you already, go talk to him or maybe in this case you don't need to necessarily talk.”

Taeyong throws a pillow at him.

 

-

 

Their last stage at music bank rolls around and it's all too much for Taeyong when he has to pass by that god awful bathroom on his way to get water.

He pays little mind to it as much as possible, shoves it down and plays good when he passes staff. Mornings are slow here and everyone is just waking up, revving for long hours of stages ahead.

It's too peaceful and that's why the fact that Dongyoung's dragging him to one of the accessible bathrooms isn't as surprising as it should be. Dongyoung shoves him in, locks the big door before shrugging off his jacket. “Dude, what the fuck?” Taeyong grumbles, his water bottle falling on the floor and his nose scrunches in disgust.

“Dude, shut up.” Dongyoung responses, doesn't let Taeyong so much as open his mouth before he drops to his knees, tugging on the belt Taeyong has on. Taeyong gapes, honest to God confused as to what's going on before Dongyoung's shoving his pants down, his hand warm over Taeyong's clothed dick. “Wait!”

Dongyoung whines, “What?!”

“What are you doing?” Taeyong hisses, gripping the metal bar behind him. Dongyoung rolls his eyes, “Sucking you off. Now shut up we don't have much time.”

Dongyoung's fingers hook on the waistband of Taeyong's boxers and— “Wait! Why are you doing this?”

Dongyoung frowns, leans away and crosses his arms, “Do you wanna get sucked off or not?” Taeyong nods, “Of course, I'm just wondering why.”

“You're obviously not going to make a move and Taeil's told me you moan my name when you sleep so, here we are. Me about to suck your dick in a bathroom.” Dongyoung says, acting so nonchalant and this time, he pulls Taeyong's boxers down. Taeyong sucks in a sharp breath, He can't believe that little shit Taeil gave him away like that.

He thinks maybe he should get him back but all thoughts of revenge fly out the window when Dongyoung wraps his hand around Taeyong, tugs and then takes the tip into this mouth for a soft, gentle suck. “ _Oh_ !” Taeyong practically shouts, hand tightening around the bar he's holding onto when he's much rather hold Dongyoung's hair between his fingers. Dongyoung groans, thriving off Taeyong's eager reaction— all of it makes _him_ hard.

Dongyoung presses a finger against Taeyong's perineum, runs it back and forth as gentle as his tongue works over Taeyong's cock and something so small _shouldn't_ have this much power over Taeyong but he can't deny the way his thighs quiver slightly; His body shaking in the slightest and fuck, he wants Dongyoung to fuck him. Not now, but eventually. Dongyoung seems to have known he's getting the best reaction and only makes it worst by then teasing a finger against Taeyong, playful dips just a smidge in dry and Taeyong moans. “If you keep doing that I'm gonna cum.”

Dongyoung hums around the tip of Taeyong's cock, pulls away only to kiss the tip and lick once, _twice_ , _thrice_ before he's standing up, pulling his pants down and pressing against Taeyong. Taeyong chokes on his spit when Dongyoung takes one of his earlobes into his mouth, doesn't touch Taeyong as he pumps himself till he's fully hard. “You're not gonna cum until I do.” Is all Dongyoung says before he spits in his hand and takes both of their cocks in his hand.

One of Taeyong's hands loses it's hold on the metal bar, not missing a beat and gripping onto Dongyoung's shoulder. Taeyong whimpers when Dongyoung pulls one Taeyong's legs up and onto his hip, ruts fast against Taeyong until he's flushed against the wall and the bar digs into his lower back. Taeyong whimpers and whimpers, holding off and eager to fulfill Dongyoung's command. He tries to focus on the small nibbles and licks Dongyoung gives him, the kisses along his jaw in favor of the warmth spreading through his thigh and the immense pleasure he's clouded in. 

Dongyoung moans into Taeyong's ear. “Just cum Taeyong.” Dongyoung's hand speeds up and all inhibitions are forgot. Taeyong physical shakes, still holding off regardless of what Dongyoung says, and huffs when Dongyoung finally let's go. Dongyoung's face contorts, eyebrows furrowed and his mouth open and Taeyong kisses every bit of skin he can— Dongyoung's cheeks, his nose, his chin.

“Cum Taeyong!” Dongyoung snarls, hands letting go to halt Taeyong up on the metal bar as much as he can. “Rut against my thigh until you cum.” Dongyoung hisses into Taeyong's ear, earning a moan and Taeyong latches onto him, buries his face in Dongyoung's neck.

Dongyoung feels so good, smells so good and he holds Taeyong _so_ close when the other rides his thigh, Taeyong can practically feel Dongyoung's heart beating out of his chest. “Dongyoung.” Taeyong whispers, saliva dripping a bit and he's so close. Dongyoung can feel Taeyong's legs lock up and all he had to do is brush his thumb on one of Taeyong's nipple rings before the latter is coming with a shout, his body shaking and he pushes his nose further into Dongyoung's shoulder.

Things shift dramatically, have shifted from the moment Dongyoung dragged him in here and locked the door.

 

-

 

Dongyoung treats Taeyong like a delicate flower, clings to him like he's a life source and looks at him like he's the most reliable source of all knowledge known to the world.

Taeyong stays up at night bruising himself over what conspired in the bathroom. He think about it all in fine details, stop and then starts again like a rerun of an old show. He overthinks, as per usual, about the way Dongyoung had cleaned him up after too. Thinks about the way Dongyoung was smart enough to sneak makeup in with him so he could touch up both of them as if nothing happened. He thinks about the look on Dongyoung's face when he's about to unlock the door, his eyes holding so much more before he sighs and leaves Taeyong half bewildered and half blissed out in the bathroom.

“Ah, so you have feelings?” Taeil says, swaying his legs off his bed as he playings a game on his phone. Taeyong frowns, “Not really.”

Taeil sighs, “Dude, you've been talking about him _a lot_ the past week.” Taeyong shrugs, “He was a good fuck.”

Taeil grunts, “He was a good fuck.” He mocks, waving his hands around until Taeyong throws a pillow at him.

 

-

 

Taeyong slowly forgets about it with their new comeback bombarding him at every waking hour.

Seems like a lot changes fast and Taeyong barely catches up. He feels more alone even with Taeil always around. Until Taeil isn't anymore and he can't seem to get the other to move from dozing off on the couch to his own bed. He gives up after Taeil kicks him, apologizes and then goes back to snoring softly. “ I don't even need you.” Taeyong shrugs, sticking his tongue at a sleeping Taeil before turning off all the lights and walking back into his room.

He throws a glance at Taeil's bed and sighs. He cleans up a bit, folds Taeil's pajamas, fixes his sheets before he even turns off the light, leaves the window ajar for some light and lays down.

It's a rare quiet, no sound of Taeil's breathing or the fan being on because Taeil heats up fast. Just Taeyong and his breathing….. and his thoughts. It's perfect for overthinking, the silence. So he does just that, over thinks. He thinks about Dongyoung again as if it were a default and imagined Dongyoung's chest against his back, their hips pressed together and Taeyong's face in a pillow. Dongyoung is enthusiast, vocal because he _can_ be and Taeyong encourages it, enables him to do the most.

A moan echoes in his head and Taeyong sits up fast. He swallows shallowly, almost missed the sound of someone walking down the hall and he prays to the universe it's Taeil but the universe has a sense of humor and Dongyoung opens his door.

He opens it just enough for him to stick his head and Taeyong sits still, heart beating erratically and palms getting clammy. They stare for a bit, Dongyoung pulling on the tips of his semi-wet hair nervously and he licks over his lips quick. “Couldn't sleep after I showered.” Dongyoung whispers. “Thought you'd be up. Can I come in?” He asks.

Taeyong looks at him as pulls at the hem of his shirt. There’s a way Dongyoung is holding himself and it's reminiscent of the way Dongyoung had held himself when they first _touched_. There's a little thrill, curiosity that sparks in Taeyong and he finds himself nodding, scooting over on the bed and he pats next to him. Dongyoung swing the door open just a tad for him to slide in and closes the door as softly as he can. There's a soft click of the lock and no one makes a move.

Dongyoung stands at the foot of the bed and Taeyong stays with his legs crossed propped up on the wall and they just stare. There's no awkwardness, just hesitation and Taeyong wants it to go away. He wants Dongyoung to just stride over here, take him or let _Taeyong_ take _him_.

Taeyong leans back on his arms, kicks the blanket off further and pulls the waistband on his boxers before he lets it snap back against his skin. He can hear Dongyoung's breath come out harsh and it enables him to roll over, arching his back as he sits up again and throw Dongyoung a look over his shoulder before he groans softly.

This gets Dongyoung to move, his cold hands coming around Taeyong's ankles and he presses himself against Taeyong's back. His mouth is warm and wet against the skin of Taeyong's neck and it feels so good, so addicting and head spinning. “I want you to fuck my thighs.” Dongyoung says, his hands dipping into Taeyong's boxers to pump him. Taeyong gasps, instinctively ruts back against Dongyoung and he earns a beautiful moan right in his ear.

“If that's what you want.” Taeyong replies, head thrown back to rest on Dongyoung's shoulder and his nose brushes against Dongyoung's when Taeyong turns to look up at him. Dongyoung physically shakes. “That's what I want. That's all I've thought about since you rode my thigh. I fingered myself in the shower thinking about it.”

Dongyoung's lips teeter towards Taeyong's, brushing softly but never pressed against and Taeyong wants to press forward but keeps steady—lets Dongyoung feel in control. “How do you want me?” Dongyoung asks, pulling his hand from Taeyong's cock and leans back. Taeyong turns around, eyes wondering over Dongyoung's posture, the way he leans back on his hands, his slightly wet hair, his bottom lip between his teeth and he sits with his legs partially entrapping Taeyong's.

It's beautiful, the hooded gaze Dongyoung gives him. Dongyoung is effortlessly sexy, a whole new level of it that's intangible and Taeyong wants a taste.

Without a second thought, Taeyong pulls on Dongyoung's legs. The latter falls on his back bouncing with the mattress and Taeyong doesn't waste time, drags his tongue across the strip of exposed collarbone before nibbling. Dongyoung whines high and long, his hands moving to hold Taeyong's head there and his hips bucking up for friction.

 _Oh_ , _Dongyoung_ is _sexy_.

Dongyoung pulls on Taeyong's shirt, ruts up against Taeyong's leg and whimpers. “Please.” Dongyoung whispers breathlessly.

Taeyong takes his time to kiss the skin along the collar of Dongyoung's shirt, fingers sliding up the latter's side—making sure his nails rake softly across the skin and smile with satisfaction when he sees goosebumps rise in Dongyoung's skin. He pushes Dongyoung's leg further apart, makes himself comfortable before he's rutting against Dongyoung erection. “Jesus fucking Christ.” Dongyoung whispers, legs wrapping around Taeyong's waist to keep him in place.

“Just fuck me already.” Dongyoung says, eyes shutting and his hands resting on Taeyong's hips.

Taeyong fumbles to push Dongyoung’s shirt up and off but Dongyoung could careless, his mouth barely leaves the skin of Taeyong’s neck and Taeyong groans lowly. Dongyoung tugs skin between his teeth teasingly and pulls back to look to Taeyong, the light from the window allowing only so much light in but it’s enough to make it seem like their eyes are shining. Something runs over Taeyong  like a body shiver and before he can comprehend what he’s doing, he’s surging forward, lips clashing with Dongyoung’s.

Dongyoung hisses at the nip of Taeyong’s teeth the first few kisses but then it’s smooth sailing, more passion and fever than before. Dongyoung knows his lips are going to swell, bruise even and that has him moaning into Taeyong’s mouth as he shoves Taeyong’s boxers down and Taeyong does the same for him. Taeyong works fast, ridding them both of the last of their clothes before he’s got a hand around both their cocks and Dongyoung leans into his touch, whines and his fingers dig into Taeyong’s shoulder. “Taeyong!” Dongyoung whimpers, eyes screwed shut and his forehead pressed against Taeyong.

Taeyong kisses him again, loving the way Dongyoung hurries to hold him－a hand in his hair and the other gentle against his nape. It feels so electric and explosive kissing Dongyoung. Dongyoung kisses him softly, hard and everything in between at different times and each time feels new. Dongyoung’s mouth is warm and wet and welcoming and Taeyong keeps kissing him, can’t seem to stop because it’s so addicting. _Dongyoung_ is so addicting. “If you don’t fuck my thighs right now, Taeyong.” Dongyoung huffs.

Taeyong pulls away from Dongyoung’s warmth for only a few seconds to get lube but Dongyoung clings, kissing his neck, biting his earlobe and sucking on the skin of his collarbones. “You’re distracting.” Taeyong comments, fumbling with the lube before finally grasping it. Dongyoung responses by getting his mouth on one of Taeyong’s nipple piercings and Taeyong gaps. “You ass!” Taeyong yelps, pushing Dongyoung’s shoulders back down when he sees the shit-eating grin on the latter’s face.

Dongyoung squirms under his gaze but still chuckles at Taeyong’s misery. “Just fuck me already.” Dongyoung whispers. Taeyong pops the cap of the bottle and drips lube right on Dongyoung’s inner thigh. Dongyoung shivers, “Cold.” He hums, hands gripping the bedsheets. Taeyong hums back, spreading the lube so painfully slow and Dongyoung starts panting like he’s run a marathon.

It feels like hours before Taeyong’s done, he drips a bit of lube right on Dongyoung’s cock, small whimpers coming from Dongyoung himself as Taeyong works his hand over it. Dongyoung’s legs quiver and tense around Taeyong and Taeyong squeezes him just for a good measure. He can feel Dongyoung’s body heating up and he likes it, _he_ did _this_ to Dongyoung.

His cock twitches when Dongyoung‘s tongue swipes over his bottom lip and he can only handle so much. He pushes Dongyoung’s legs together, angling him just right so that Taeyong’s cock can slide in between his thighs with ease and his calfs rest on one of Taeyong’s shoulder. Their cocks slide together easy with the first push. Both of their breaths catch for different reasons－Taeyong’s because of how tight and tense Dongyoung’s thighs are when the other flexes and Dongyoung’s catching because of how nice the small burn of his stretched legs feel with Taeyong looming over him.

Dongyoung gets his hand on Taeyong’s shoulder, pulling him down to kiss him again even if it means his knees threaten to touch his chest. He usually doesn’t fold this way but he’s welcomed it with open arms because of the sensation of Taeyong’s cock sliding between his thighs and against his own cock makes him heat up. Their kisses are barely kisses now, Taeyong thrusting into him moves him too much. Taeyong’s lips land on his chin, the corner of his mouth, just his top lip. It’s a whole new added euphoria when Taeyong moves to get a hand on both of them, hand moving faster than he can thrust and Dongyoung’s shouts gets stuck in his throat.

Dongyoung feels like he’s buzzing, pulsating everywhere and Taeyong’s added body heat makes his mind swirl. Taeyong pants against his cheek and Dongyoung turns just a bit, mouth catching Taeyong’s and that’s what pushes him off. Dongyoung weakly moans into Taeyong’s mouth, his eyebrows furrowed and his nails scratching at Taeyong’s skin softly. A string of ‘ _yes_ ’s tumbling from his mouth and Taeyong groans in his ear, “You’re so sexy.”

Dongyoung hums, pressing his temple against Taeyong’s nose and he tries his best to tense his thighs more. “Kiss me.” Taeyong mumbles. Dongyoung obligates, a whole new surge of emotion taking over him and his eyes burn. Taeyong tastes like those cheap cough drops from the corner store and yet Dongyoung wants more, can’t think of a better taste than this. Taeyong comes, ungracefully so, but comes nonetheless.

“I guess I have to shower again.” Dongyoung jokes. Taeyong giggles against his chest, “I guess so.” Taeyong laces their fingers together and presses his cheek against Dongyoung’s chest. No one moves, no one talks, they just enjoy and indulge in the comfort of silence for awhile before they have to get up.

It’s nice, _too nice._

 

-

 

“I don’t get it. Why is he avoiding me?” Taeyong turns to looks at Taeil. Taeil opens one eyes and shrugs, “Beats me. You’re all in love and whatnot. Figure it out.”

Taeyong kicks his feet, “Taeil!”

“Taeyong!”

“How do you and SIche-”

Taeil groans, “Me and Sicheng are both ace, don’t even try to ask me anything.” Taeyong frowns, “I don’t think anything different happened. We just kissed a little.”

Taeil glares at him, “Have you kissed him before? Like that last time you guys fooled around?” Taeyong looks at the ceiling. _No,_ Taeyong thinks. He remembers each touch and word and feeling from the first time. There was no kiss but there were several kisses last time. More kisses on their lips than anywhere else. “No, we didn’t.  He didn’t stop any of the kisses though.” Taeyong mumbles.

Taeil sighs, “That doesn’t mean shit. Maybe afterwards, he wasn’t okay with it like it bothered him.”

 

-

 

Taeyong mulles over Dongyoung’s essential silent treatment.

Taeil helps him corner Dongyoung after dinner again, in the kitchen, both of them on dish duty. It’s reminiscent of the first time Taeyong had confronted him expect Dongyoung’s the one who’s tense beyond belief. Dongyoung works fast on drying the dishes Taeyong hands him and Taeyong knows it’s because he’s trying to leave as soon as possible. “Dongyoung.” Taeyong starts.

“Taeyong.” Dongyoung replies, hand halting from drying the bowl in his hand for a couple seconds before he’s working again. Taeyong waits, lets a couple more dishes get washed and dried before he speaks again. “Why are you ignoring me? Was it something I said or did...uh... _last time_?” Taeyong flinches at how bad it sounds coming out his mouth. The phrasing is awkward and yeah, he didn’t think this far ahead.

Dongyoung sets down the cup he’s drying with a sigh. He bites his lip and shuts his eyes and Taeyong can _see_ right through him. He’s always been able to read Dongyoung like an open book, he can tell that the other is facing his own internal battle like Taeyong has the past week. “We kissed last time.” Dongyoung starts.

Taeyong stays silent. Taeil is right, it was the kiss. “I know I let it happen and it wasn’t a bad kiss it’s just,” Dongyoung continues with an exasperated look on his face. “ _I_ just felt odd after.” _Odd_. Taeyong had felt nothing but warmth after. Dongyoung had said it wasn’t because it was bad, just odd. Taeyong frowns, looks at Dongyoung finally and Dongyoung looks back. Dongyoung can see the gears turning in Taeyong’s head and bless Taeyong’s sweet soul, he doesn’t get it. He supposes there’s no being around the bush about it. “Taeyong, I have feelings other than platonic towards you.”

“Oh.” Taeyong replies and then, “ _Oh!_ ” The tips of Dongyoung’s ears are bright red and he turns back to drying the cup he had been drying before. “I thought that was a given.” Taeyong says after a soft silence. Dongyoung almost drops the cup in his hands and whips his head towards Taeyong. “Um, _What_?”

Taeyong gives him soft gaze, “I mean I felt like it liked you, _a lot_ and I guess it was childish of me to just assume it was mutual.” Dongyoung shakes his head, “Not childish!” Dongyoung shouts breathlessly. Taeyong’s tilts his head, gets a good look at Dongyoung and smiles timdly. Dongyoung gasps, it’s a cute little action and he thinks _fuck it_  before he’s setting down the cup and leaning over to kiss Taeyong, _hold_ Taeyong in his arms. Taeyong whimpers, leaning into Dongyoung’s embrace and standing up on his tippy toes to kiss Dongyoung better. And _god_ , this is so much better, so much more thrilling and fulfilling than anything they’ve ever done before.

Taeyong’s heart beats erratically in his chest and he thinks maybe his nipple piercing were some sort of blessing bestowed on him by the universe.

**Author's Note:**

> wowowow sorry this happened and y'all know my dotae loving ass wasn't about to make a pwp without feelings. this happened because me and kristine talked about taeyong with nipple piercings a million years ago and I finally finished it. this is unedited and ill try to edit asap so sorry for mistakes
> 
> find me—  
> [twitter](http://twitter.com/smallchittaphon) | [listography](http://listography.com/smallchittaphon)


End file.
